


Unique Love

by SaintSayaka



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Self-Insert, Short One Shot, Tumblr: otpprompts, ace isn't a villian anymore yay, i shamelessly used my own persona, short and sweet, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their way of showing affections always did have an odd bureaucratic touch. A quick drabble about late nights at the school with Ace and my MC because I am total Ace trash despite his saga being kinda garbage.</p>
<p>Based on the following prompt from Tumbr's OTPPrompts: "Imagine the way that your OTP uniquely hug, kiss, and make love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unique Love

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even think about how I used my own persona until I finished this piece, I swear.

Love for them was a quick nod over a pile of state funding requests. The alcove Ace had created for her in the long unused classroom had become something of a second home to the reclusive Nerd, who didn’t have a very active family life to begin with. It gave her a place to rebound after long days and even longer nights. Jessi couldn’t have been more appreciative of this, decorating the place with little pleasantries such as potted plants and action posters. The two of them spent their entire summer slaving in there, always another round of bookkeeping to be done. Luckily, Ace had swayed the Board a month in advance to add central air conditioning to their little island of bureaucracy. The pizza delivery man was also getting very comfortable with them. 

_Making_ love would involve the two of them delving deep into the night to stamp and mail aforementioned requests to their recipients. Each letter lovingly crafted with Ace’s colorful political ties and Jessi’s poetic reasoning promised their school anything from a new bench to a new auditorium…even if very few were to give them the credit. Jessi wasn’t blind. Most teenagers were stuck in their own heads, greedily slopping down whatever new addition Ace and her brought to their plates without so much as a thank-you. Nobody said that the job came with adulation. And besides, she got plenty of that from Ace. 

The orgasms were two A.M mornings in Ace’s car after the envelopes had been dropped off in a waiting mailbox, where Jessi could barely stand on her own feet to huddle back into the sleek Volkswagen. The common small talk was exchanged within. Ace would offer to drive her home, offer to buy her some food, offer her the moon on a string, anything that would keep her awake and in his arms as she buried her head in his chest with exhaustion. These were the moments she enjoyed the most. The Ace that she saw rendezvousing with presidents class affiliated and state appointed alike was not the Ace that sat across from her in the wee hours of the morning in a beat-up McDonald's over a ten piece McNugget meal. When he wasn’t bumping shoes with politicians, he was carrying her up the front steps of her porch (before remembering that he wasn’t actually that strong and promptly dropping her on her family’s landscaping, which was infinitely funnier at three AM than during the day). She loved being this release for him. 

Oh, and the actual sex that they had in the office was quite lovely, too.


End file.
